Forever With You
by Nattou
Summary: Being apart from her was heartbreaking. Having her close enough to touch yet out of reach was torture. And having her back in his arms was everything he had dreamed and more. Re-posted ZV


**Forever with you**

**Summary: **Being apart from her was heartbreaking. Having her close enough to touch yet out of reach was torture. And having her back in his arms was everything he had dreamed and more.

**AN: **This started out as a doodle created by a bored mind stuck at school, since then it has been re-written about 3 times. Thanks to **Mya and Nat** for always being there to lend a helping hand when I've been stuck and **Holly **for beta-ing. You girls are awesome! Hope you all like the final outcome.

**Disclaimer: **This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring real people. The author is not affiliated, nor knows any of the following people - including their friends and family - on a personal level - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Kenny Ortega, nor any other celebrity mentioned throughout this piece of work. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.

------ZV------

Gleeful laughter bounced off the walls as he stood watching intently from the doorway. She was playfully waltzing around the room with Ashley Tisdale; curls dancing across her lean back as her small feet moved swiftly beneath her. The t-shirt that had once belonged to him had slipped off one shoulder, revealing the soft, tanned skin he hadn't touched in far too long.

Following her with his eyes, he couldn't help but grin as she tripped over Ashley's feet; sending them both to the floor where they landed in a laughing heap of hair and limbs. Her entire body shook as she rolled off her best friend and stared at the ceiling; nose wrinkling adorably as a snort escaped her mouth.

Somewhere in the distance, he faintly registered Kenny's warm chuckle but his blue orbs focused solely on her; watching as she pushed herself into a sitting position and shook her hair out of the way. Glancing around the room, her eyes shimmered with happiness as the laughter subsided to the melodious giggle that never failed to make him smile.

The longing to touch her intensified as she jumped to her feet and straightened the sweatpants that hung low on her hips. Being physically separated from her suddenly seemed an easier task than having her so close yet still out of reach.

With a radiant smile, she grabbed a hold of Ashley's hand and pulled her towards where their bags lay hidden. Tilting her head to the side, he could practically see the doe eyed expression she was fixing on her friend, begging for a taste of whatever chocolaty goodness she had retrieved.

Unable to wait any longer he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly typed in a message.

_I can see you, beautiful. _

Send.

His eyes were fixed on her back as she rummaged through her purse in search of the beeping object. He held his breath as her body stilled; eyes focused on the little screen in her hand.

And then her head snapped up.

Deep brown eyes searched through the crowd at rapid speed, looking for any indication that he was indeed there.

The world faded away as her eyes locked with his. She stood frozen in place as both the chocolate bar and her phone dropped to the floor with a thud that neither seemed to hear.

Somewhere behind her, he could barely make out Ashley as her hand flew to her mouth in pure shock.

Taking a small step towards her, he could clearly see the tears that were clutching onto her lashes, making her eyes glisten in the soft sunlight.

He wasn't sure who took the next step, and it certainly didn't matter, because she was finally back in his arms.

Small desperate hands clawed at his back as she fought to be as close to him as humanly possible.

Feeling her body shake with a sob, he carefully moved his hands down her back and lifted her up, burying his face in her curls as his own eyes welled up with unshed tears.

He was home.

------ZV-----

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Ashley turned her head and was met with the kind face of Kenny Ortega. The room around them had fallen eerie quiet as all eyes focused on the couple in the doorway.

They stood in complete silence, only moving when his arms slowly slid from her back to the back of her thighs, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Words seemed redundant as her face disappeared in the crook of his neck, taking in the scent that belonged to him alone. His hands wanted to be everywhere at once; stroking the side of her face one moment, combing through the soft, dark curls another. There was just too much for them to make up for at once.

Holding on to his shoulder, Vanessa leaned back slightly to take in his appearance. Featherlike fingers traced the outline of his face, not stopping till they had touched every part they could reach. As his eyes fluttered closed they dusted over his eyelids and trailed the dark circles with the lightest of touches.

He looked so worn. So tired. Yet it was hard to remember a time she had ever seen him looking so content.

Smiling ever so slightly he nudged his head forward and rubbed his nose gently against hers. Brown and blue eyes locked on each other as she slid both hands around his neck and let them bury themselves in his hair.

It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Protected by their own little bubble, Zac slowly closed the small gap that remained between them.

As lips caressed each other in a soft and tender kiss, Vanessa's legs tightened around his waist in an attempt to get even closer. Months of pent up feelings wanted out at once, and she felt her body being torn between the physical need, and the need of simply being able to be with him again.

"God I've missed you…" he whispered as his lips brushed over her cheekbone. Unable to say anything she let out a content sigh and rested her forehead against his.

The hands that a moment earlier had been trailing up and down her back, locked safely together under her butt as his eyes bore into hers. Love, lust and longing flashed across the crystal blue pools, reflecting what she knew her own eyes displayed.

Loosing herself in the moment, she felt the unwanted tears welling up. It was just too many emotions to deal with at once, and before she was able to stop it, a tear ran down her cheek.

His gaze softened as another tear escaped and trailed down to the tip of her nose. Not giving her time to wipe them away, he tilted his head slightly and captured the salty drop with his lips.

"Don't cry, baby," he whispered.

She drew in a breath.

"I didn't mean to…I just…" the words died on her lips as he kissed them softly.

"I know."

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she placed her head on his shoulder, hugging him tight.

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you so much."

Zac let out a deep breath and kissed her bare shoulder. The room around them was slowly registering in his mind as he locked eyes with Kenny Ortega. The older man smiled at him and nodded his head towards the door, silently giving him the permission he sought.

Quickly adjusted his grip on Vanessa he turned around and walked out of the open door. As he stepped into the deserted hallway, he could feel her legs unwrap themselves and slowly he shook his head.

"Don't."

"But…"

"But nothing. Stay there."

A lazy smile spread on her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again. There was nothing like the feeling of being held close like that.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hotel?"

"Mhm…sounds good.

------ZV------

Her dark curls were sprawled across her bare back as she rested on her stomach. With each steady breath her body rose and fell slightly, and he couldn't resist the urge to let his fingers dance across the tempting skin.

His right side was pressed against the soft mattress as he rested his head in the palm of his hand, eyes focused solely on her face.

As his fingers ghosted over her shoulder blade, her eyelids fluttered close and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. She was the picture of pure perfection in his eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes a lazy smile spread on her face as she fought back the yawn that threatened to escape.

"Go to sleep, Baby," Zac whispered and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Nah-uh…don't want to," she yawned.

Chuckling quietly he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her warm shoulder.

"Close your eyes beautiful...everything will be the same when you wake up."

She turned her head slightly and locked eyes with him. "You promise?"

The sad desperation in her voice made his chest tighten and he tenderly traced the outline of her face with his index finger.

"I promise, Van. I promise."

Watching as her features relaxed he captured her lips in a sweet reassuring kiss. After months apart it didn't matter if she was asleep or not. They didn't have to sit up and talk all night, as long as she was within reach. Countless times he had woken up and reached for her warm body, only to have his hand hit cold air.

"I love you, Baby. I'm not going anywhere. Not now," he whispered and pulled her towards him, stroking her back as she snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too, Zac. So so much."

Smiling softly he picked up one of her hands and brushed each finger against his lips before she laced the two hands together and closed her eyes. The tiredness she had desperately tried to fight off washed over her once again, but this time she didn't stand a chance against its sweet spell. And as she drifted off the last thing she felt was the hot kiss he placed on her forehead. A promise that come dawn he would still be there.

------ZV-----

**AN: **There you go; my attempt at a reunion. Please leave a review telling me what you think : )

Caroline


End file.
